


Once Upon A Time…

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: The Pyren Siblings [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: What do we know about the Ancients?
Relationships: Alysanne Pyren/OMC, Councillor Bronte & Alysanne Pyren, OFC/OMC
Series: The Pyren Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon A Time…

_Once upon a time…_

_Once upon a time, a boy was born. His home was at war, and he had a weapon, a way to win. His home was being destroyed, so he would destroy the invaders. The cost- his mind._

* * *

He sighed. It would be easier, so much easier, if he could just let lose. And if he did? Than they would be in pain, yes, but so would their own. And his brother. It wasn't possible. And-well, he was selfish. He wanted his mind. Decision made, he turned.

"Tell the general that I will _not_ be sacrificing my sanity. I don't care why, I won't."

_And there was a man, a cruel, cruel dictator to some. A hard leader made so by his life to others. But to us, to the boy, he was a driving slave master. The boy sent the man a letter, and told him, no. The boy stood up, for himself, and for this crime, he would be hated for a millennia. But he din't care. He just wanted to live free. But the man would not let him, and wanted to use his abilities. So the man, the dictator, leader, slave master, sent soldiers to capture the boy who wanted to live._

He swore badly and loudly, riding a horse away from his pursuers. The general had sent some of the troops after him, obviously not caring for their fates. He cared, though. Too much, his sister always said, but he always thought, not enough. In war, caring hurts. In war, caring gets you killed. He wouldn't use his power, but otherwise, he would run. Using some of his power, he made himself invisible, and vaulted off his horse, to land inside the forest. This would be safe. Safe for him.

_The soldiers were not successful, and they were punished. Badly. But the boy lived, running free in the forest, with the animals, and his powers. He was caring still, but he would use his power on others, sometimes. On the animals, and on soldiers. Because he did not attack the innocent, and the children were exactly that. He lived for a time in the forest, until he learned that his sister had been captured. He loved her, he would do anything for her. The general knew this too, for that was the reason he wanted the boy's sister._

He came to the entrance to the castle and called loudly.

"I demand an audience with the general." Even though he was still regarded as a boy, the soldiers knew he was dangerous. They wrapped him in chains, and took him to the hall. The general sat on a throne, and the boy was forced to kneel in front of it."Well, well. Our little bird is back here. Safe. At. Last." He spoke delicately, punctuating his words with emphasis. However dangerous the general was, he was powerful, especially here. The boy knew that, he just didn't care.

"I don't care. Where is she? Where is my sister?" He asked, still believing in oaths and promises. The boy was not a soldier yet, just a boy playing at being a man. The general laughed, before throwing open the bundle on his lap. Inside it was the still bleeding head of his sister, the only person he had ever loved.

_The boy's sister had been executed, and the boy was sent to the dungeon, thought destroyed by his own guilt. But he was her sister, and did not let that happen. He planned and he plotted for days or months. And he decided in the end, what to do. He was vengeful, seeking his revenge on his sister's killer. On the man that would break him with her death. He plotted and schemed, and when the general wished to display him, he implemented his strategy._

He was on display. A chained dog at his master's side, and he quite literally was. Only he refused to be that anymore.  
"NO!" He screamed the word out in the middle of the feast, his emotions a coiling knot.

"I am not your dog. I am myself, and I refuse to break." He shouted, chains snapping under pressure. Every person in the hall started screaming, feeling the pain, loss, grief, and _guilt_ of the boy. They could barely resist, except for the man.  
"Stop it." He growled, his words a dark promise.  
"Stop it, and you and your sister can go free. Never come back, of course, but you can go free." He stated matter-of-factly, as if he had the control over the situation, and not the boy.

"She's dead." He spat venomously, increasing his efforts.

"Not dead. She's here." In the middle of the hall was a scrawny girl, who looked so similar to the boy, it was sure they were siblings.

"Fine." He ran forward and took his sister, and using a crystal, teleported away.

_The boy and the sister ended up in the forest. They stayed there, for years upon years, isolated. One day, a young man brought a message. The war had been over for centuries, and they wished for the boy to work with them to create a peaceful society. They fought and argued, and eventually, he agreed. His sister was infatuated with the young man, and the pair married and had a child soon later. But all was not as it seemed._

"No. No, I was told you would-you would stay away." He's barely biting back the venom on his tongue, and his sister the daggers on hers. But it can't be, they think, it just can't.

"But here we are. Relax. We are neutral now. Equals." He added, a sharp smile gracing his features. It is sharp enough to draw blood, if he was not talking to the boy and his sister.

"Fine. I'll work with you."

_The boy worked with the man, for years. Centuries, upon centuries. But not forever. The man wanted a family, and the boy wanted justice. So the man left, and married, and had children. He retreated into isolation for a millennia. The boy worked as a ruler. He opened two schools, and created classes and divides. He worried, that one day, he would become the man, and a child would become him._

* * *

_And maybe a girl became him, and he became the general._

_And maybe…_

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who the man is? It's my longest work so far, and I'm really proud.


End file.
